


It’ll Get Better

by happyshadowthoughts



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshadowthoughts/pseuds/happyshadowthoughts
Summary: After Lincoln’s death, Octavia has never felt more empty. But she soon realizes she’s not the only one who’s lost someone special. And maybe she can find comfort in the one person who is as broken as she is.(One-shot set in season 3 episode 11: Nevermore)
Relationships: Octavia Blake & Jasper Jordan
Kudos: 4





	It’ll Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> So be aware I haven’t seen past Nevermore so I actually have no idea what happens after this episode hehehehehe so don’t comment spoilers or I’ll find you(jk jk but still don’t comment spoilers).
> 
> Anyway I wanted to write a Jasptavia fic but this is more friendship-y than I was going for which is fine cause I’m actually really proud of it. ANYWAY I’ll shut up now, enjoy.

When Jasper and the others had come back from Mount Weather, Octavia had found his behavior reckless and childish. The drinking, the anger, the selfishness. She was appalled that this boy, this sweet, goofy, innocent boy she had once thought she knew, was this hung up on a girl he had only known for a few months. In her disgust, Octavia turned away from Jasper, hoping that someday he would get some sense knocked into him.

But then Lincoln died.

And Octavia...broke.

She hid her pain and fear behind a mask of anger, mostly taking it out on Bellamy. He sided with Pike. He knew what was going to happen. He even tried to convince Octavia, after he betrayed her, that he wanted to save Lincoln. But she knew better. Bellamy had made his mistakes. And he wasn't going to change.

So she hit him. It was all she could do to feel better. And there was no regret.

No remorse.

Not even a hint of guilt.

Every punch, every strike, every drop of blood that dripped down Bellamy's face.

He deserved every bit of it.

Because he couldn't bring Lincoln back.

No one could.

And suddenly, the realization that Octavia would never get to see Lincoln again, never get to hug him, or kiss him, or even argue with him, settled deep inside her as she tried to start a fire outside Niylah's hut, and she threw the sticks she was rubbing together away in frustration and just started sobbing into her knees.

She didn't know how long she cried before she heard someone sit on the log beside her.

"Hey," they said. She recognized the voice. The one that belonged to the person she was trying very hard not to relate to. The one right minded person here who would understand her pain. The one person who might be able to help. Jasper.

She tried to ignore him. She really did. But after a few minutes of silence, she turned her tear streaked face toward him. "Hey," she croaked out.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly. His eyes had a look of genuine concern in them, and that's when Octavia realized. This was the first time she had personally seen Jasper shove aside his own feelings about Maya's death to help somebody else. He was momentarily forgetting about his problems because he was worried about her. So she answered him.

"Great. Just peachy." She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"This is the hardest part," he said after a few moments of silence, fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket. "The pain. Every time you realize you're never going to see them again, it hurts. Right here," he pointed to his heart. "It's the worst feeling in the world, in the universe. And it will always be there."

"Well you're making me feel a lot better." Octavia inched away from Jasper. Maybe he didn't care about her. Maybe he was just searching for sympathy.

But then he said, "But it'll get easier."

She looked at him, and he finally directed his soft brown eyes in her direction. Any hint of annoyance or anger she felt at him disappeared when she saw the pain behind them. But then he showed her a small smile and said, "It'll get better."

She smiled back, remembering how she said those same words to him a mere few weeks earlier when he broke down in the gallery at Mount Weather. So she scooted closer to him again and put her head on his shoulder in the same gesture as before. And even though now she was weak, and broken, and afraid, she whispered back, "It'll get better." And she believed it.


End file.
